Laminate webs containing a film layer and/or a fibrous nonwoven layer are well known in the art. Three-dimensionally deformed laminate webs are utilized in a wide variety of industrial and consumer products. For example, nonwoven webs are often laminated with polymer films such that they are useful as materials in disposable products such as topsheets on disposable absorbent articles.
Apertured webs are known for use in disposable absorbent articles such as feminine hygiene articles including sanitary napkins, and disposable diapers and the like. Such articles typically have a fluid pervious topsheet, a fluid impervious breathable backsheet, and an absorbent core disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet. Apertured webs can be made to form a fluid pervious topsheet and/or the fluid impervious breathable backsheet in absorbent articles. Webs having loops or tufts are also desirable as such webs have a bulky texture and/or softness.
Designers of absorbent articles are faced with the challenge of designing articles that provide for healthy skin in all regions of the wearer's crotch. In some instances, the benefit of providing for skin health in one region is obtained at the expense of decreased skin health in another region. Designs that apply a uniform approach across the entire absorbent article may not provide for satisfactory skin health and fluid acquisition throughout the entire crotch region. Furthermore, skin health and the feeling of wetness can impact how comfortable the absorbent article is to wear.
Meanwhile, various fluid handling demands on different portions of an absorbent article, and different physical interactions between portions of an absorbent article and portions of a wearer's body create unique needs for different regions of the topsheet which may be met by forming different structures in different regions. In addition, expectation of enhanced perceptions of functionalities of absorbent articles such as absorbency and breathability also creates needs for structural features in predetermined regions of the topsheet. To meet such needs, one layer of the web, or multiple layers of the web may be deformed to form different structures in predetermined regions.
In many cases to provide best functionality and enhanced perceptions of absorbent articles, several structures may be formed in a continuous process comprising multiple unit steps. Formation of features in a web in a different sequence may cause weakening of the web structure, thereby causing tearing during the manufacturing process or in use. Further, separation of unit steps of structure formations may increase the possibility that some or many structures closely co-located in a web formed in different unit steps overlap.
A need exists for processes and apparatuses that will allow a web to be deformed to have structures in different regions via single unit operation. Especially, a need exists for processes and apparatuses that are capable of deforming a web where at least one of structures is formed in one layer or limited numbers of layers of the web while other structures are formed through the entire web in z-dimension.